My Superstar!
by Sakura Sango
Summary: The kiss is slow and loving, showing everything he feels for me in just one simple movement. Much too quickly he pulls away with the same peaceful smile he always wears. Allen/Lavi


Title: My Superstar  
>Author: Arizonaicerose<br>Pairing: Allen/Lavi  
>Fandom: -man<br>Theme: 7. Superstar, スーパースター  
>Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I imply I do. Characters and series is owned by their respective owners! <p>

x-x-x-

The silver mask gleams in the bright noon light, blinding me temporarily, as Allen circles around to attack an Akuma that was trying to sneak up behind him. His snowy hair moving perfectly as he keeps up with the attacks. His feet move along the ground; he never looks down or falters as he runs and jumps while avoiding and rushing towards attacks. Sweat beads at his brow before sliding down his cheek.

Breaths coming in pants as he holds his arms up, always poised to attack as sharp eyes glance around the area, ready for any stray enemies. "Hey Lavi," he calls out breathlessly, "are you ok?"

Glancing up I smile lopsided, head resting on the rough brick wall behind me. It digs painfully into my e scalp, finding yet another scrape hidden in my fiery hair. Blood is dripping down my face, I can feel it trickle down my cheek. The coppery taste churning my stomach as I try to answer. "Yeah," my voice wavers, betraying the about of pain I truly am in. "Sorry you ended up having to fight them all."

Truth be told, even if I was to try to fight, it would have been useless; I cannot keep anything straight. Even now as I sit still, back and head planted firmly against the wall, each hand gripping the hard, dry dirt under me I swear Allen is falling to the left. Though that is minor to my left leg, which now hangs useless before me.

I would never admit it, but sitting here I feel completely useless. Not only am I broken mess here but to be taken out so early in the fight. I must seem like a whimpering toddler that is unable to stand by myself. Unable to do anything without daddy watching over me.

Allen smiles as he finally lets down his guard. Breathing deeply he tries to catch his breath again. Hands on his lower back, the boy arches backwards, his head falling backwards. Eyes close as he soaks in the warm sunlight.

"No, you got hurt. Don't apologize for getting injured in battle. It happens to us all." Allen puffs as he leans forward again, back hunching. Slowly his innocence deactivates, leaving a suddenly normal looking teenaged boy standing before me. Right now he looks nothing like the Akuma fighter he truly is.

Broken laughs fall from my lips, past clenched blood stained teeth as I lean heavily against the wall. I already know I cannot ever match him. Even without the 14th within him, I would never be able to reach his level. When it comes to battles, when it comes to keeping the Millennium Earl in control, I know I will never reach his level. Against me he will always be a superstar.

His face puffs out as brows raise slightly. "What?" He pouts while walking closer.

Yeah, he is a superstar.

Allen leans before me, conscious of my broken leg as he stays far enough away from it. Soft fingers caress my hair and face as he starts to check my injures. My eyes close on their own as I fall into his touches. A light sigh escapes from my lips as his fingers slide down my cheek and ghost my neck. Slowly I force myself back to reality, back to the moment of right here and right now.

Smiling he leans forward, his left hand resting on the brick wall while his right wraps around my neck. Lips slowly brush mine. Shakily I lift up my arm, wrapping it around his neck. The kiss is slow and loving, showing everything he feels for me in just one simple movement. Much too quickly he pulls away with the same peaceful smile he always wears. The kiss leaves me breathless and needing more, _much more then just a simple kiss_. Carefully he rests his forehead against mine.

I sigh shakily, as I lean back against the rough wall again before running fingers through my matted hair. "Damn," I mutter under my breath, though I know he can hear me. "How can you leave me wanting so much more with just one kiss?" I really would love to know his secret, just so I could try turning the tables on him once. Just once!

Smirking he leans forward again lips ghosting mine. "My secret," he breathes on my lips before capturing mine. His tongue slowly traces my lips and I happily open up for him. My breath is stolen as he brushes his tongue against mine before capturing me.

My arm wraps around his neck, nails digging into his neck.

He may be a superstar, I think faintly as Allen nips at my lower lip, but he is my superstar!


End file.
